User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Unit: Protecting Phantom Rubicante
Before I can continue with the UNIB collab, I'll start this new batch right away. Protecting Phantom Rubicante Element: Dark'' ''Rank:' Omni Gender: '''Male ''Cost': 54'' ''Summon: "I'm nothing more than the one who leads the shadows of Ishgria. Whether chaos is the the desire of demons, there are some who wish for peace. I'm here to ensure that."'' ''Evolution: "For me to have fallen... heh, I can see how the saying goes: "the taller you are, the bigger the fall." I wonder if the other great demons have knowledge about that."'' ''Fusion: "That kid... how is he? I hope that I helped him, somehow. He seemed so conflicted..."'' Lore "The leader of the Demonios before the arrival of the half-human who took his place and the responsible for giving him the powers he possess today. It is said that Rubicante had led the Demonios through a different route than his ancestors, being the pioneer behind the peace-settling mission these demonic assassins used to carry. He fell on a fight against the Calamity Demon, who wished to oppose the other great demons. However, before dying, he shot one last bullet towards ther mask, revealing her eye. Knowing the extend of her powers, Rubicante used his last strain of life to connect himself with the human world through her, eventually finding a human boy to deposit his hope with. If he had survived the battle, he might have still negotiated with the human while bringing the Demonios to a greater step towards their mission. The meeting between him and this human would have been very clarifying and uniting." ''Stats'' ''HP: 6,491 (Base) / 8,223 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9.008 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,072 (Base) / 2,846 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,055 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) '''''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''9 Hits ''BB: ''42 Hits / 20 BC Fill ''SBB: ''25 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''UBB: ''70 Hits / 28 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''45 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''42 DC (1 BC per hit) / X350% on all enemies ''SBB: ''25 DC (1 BC per hit) / X800% on random enemies ''UBB: 7''0 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1400% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: A Phantom's Hope 60% to HP, ATK, DEF, enormously boosts BB gauge every turn (10 BC fill), hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate (40% boost), hugely boosts BC, HC efficacy (50% BC/20% HC) & boosts any BB/SBB buffs related to BB gauge boosting (+ 2 BC in case of turn-based fill, Spark boosting or when damaged, + 25% in case of fill rate and efficacy) ES: Spirit of the Peacemaker Hugely boosts BB gauge every turn (6 BC fill), probable chance to ignore DEF (20% chance) & 10% boost to all parameters for all allies Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst BB: Fate-Carving Synthesis 42 powerful Dark combo attack on all enemies, raises normal hit count for 3 turns (+1), enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (12 BC fill), hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to max HP for 3 turns (20% HP to ATK, DEF, REC) & boosts OD gauge for 3 turns (800 OD fill) SBB: Dream-Dismantling Enigma 25 massive Dark combo attack on random enemies, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC and HC drop rates (35% boost) and effectiveness (50% boost for both) for 3 turns, hugely boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to max HP for 3 turns (20% HP to ATK, DEF, REC), hugely boosts Spark and Critical BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns (20% boost) & considerably boosts OD gauge (20% boost) and fill rate for 3 turns (35% boost) UBB: Gatling that Destroys All Falsehood 70 massive Dark combo attack on all enemies, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns (50 BC fill), enormously boosts ATK, DEF, REC relative to max HP for 5 turns (50% HP to ATK, DEF, REC), greatly raises normal hit count for 3 turns (+3 with 100% extra damage), normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge immediately (50% OD fill) and for 3 turns (25% OD fill) & hugely boosts max HP (40% boost) SP Enhancement Options # 30% to max HP, ATK = 25 SP # 30% to max HP, DEF = 25 SP # Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 20 SP # Boosts Spark damage (50% boost) = 20 SP # Enhances Leader Skill's parameter boost (+ 20%) = 15 SP # Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (150% boost) = 40 SP # Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 40 SP Creator's Own Thoughts With this, the second batch begins. Its name is Those Who Tempt with Fates, the starter being Rubicante. This has a fixed connection with the Chased Outsiders. Like Lucent, Rubicante is also a BB/OD booster, but he is more powerful in terms. Both are pretty similar, but Rubicante has powerful and less conflicting buffs. This is all for now, everyone. Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts